Overture
by Nellie
Summary: He was the only one she had ever loved. After his death, how would she seek revenge? Would she also fall for the one who took him away from her? Warning, contains hints of MarySueism.
1. Rain

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED

**1**˚**ONE**˚**1: **Rain

She was breathing heavily; her vision starting to fade into a blurred and slow motion. She could hear her own loud gasps for air, as well as her thundering heartbeats – they were so loud that she thought her eardrums would burst soon. There were no other sounds audible to her. _I have to win. I have to win. I just _have _to win_, she chanted mentally as she swiftly wiped off the excessive perspirations serving as obstructions to her sight. She narrowed her eyes, both of different colors, focusing her view on her opponent's grip, at the same time tightening hers. The next serve would be her final chance, and she knew within her heart that she could not afford to lose.

* * *

"So, did you break any eggs this time?" a young blonde boy asked teasingly as he placed himself seated beside the taller girl who was hastily swallowing mouthful gulps from a large water bottle of approximately two-liter capacity. Her glossy jet-black hair, usually perfectly straight and gorgeous, was slightly out of place here and there – though less than an hour ago, it had been neatly tied into a ponytail. _She looks as though she was running under a heavy rain just a moment ago_, the young boy chuckled. Her hair and even clothes were totally soaked, making the curves of her body clearly visible; her skin glittered due to the reflections of sunlight on a thin layer of perspiration. Another boy, whose hair was rather wavy with a lighter shade of blond comparatively, smiled shyly at her before sitting down. Both of them looked no older than fifteen years of age. 

The girl stopped drinking. Bringing her bottle away from her lips, she glared at her insulter. He was, however, indifferent towards her burning eyes. The other boy smiled uneasily, trying to think of something to say. After a few moments, she gave up, sighed and pouted.

"**Mello**! You're so mean! You should at least ask me if I've won!" She complained, giving the younger boy a playful punch on the chest. "Right, **Near**?" she turned to quieter boy.

"Give it up, **Rain**. No matter up, you know you can't beat **L**. Especially not in tennis!" **Mello** reasoned, laughing as he saw her scowling.

"You mean, not with her current physical condition," **Near** mumbled softly, adding to his friend's comment, thought not wanting **Rain** to hear him. It was indeed too soft for both of them; furthermore, they were already playfully wrestling against each other. Before he could say or do anything else, he saw **L** walking toward them. The only one all three of them could ever agree on respecting.

"Hey, hey! So how well did Miss **Rain** here do today?" Mello asked, standing up as **L** approached. **L** hesitated, looking at the blushing girl.

"Argh! Okay! I'll admit it. We played three matches… and I couldn't even score a point!" **Rain** confessed. "Does knowing that add to your happiness?" she looked at **Mello** for an answer. Both the younger boys, even **Near**, burst into laughter.

"I'll show you what is called a game," **Mello** told her between laughter, one hand covering his 'probably-painful-from-laughing' abdomen while the other one wiped away tears. "I'll borrow this," he took her racquet and left the bench, "Come on, **L**, I promise I won't bore you like how that girl there did!"

**Rain** ignored him, walking towards **L** and patted his arm. "You better not let him score any point either, or I won't be baking any cake for you this time!" she whispered near his ear, forcing a smile over heavily gritted teeth. **Near**, sensing another silly 'war' between his beloved 'sister' and **Mello**, sighed and took out his **Transformer** action figure.

(**Nellie:** I have no idea what robots are famous over at England… gomen ne . )

**L **laughed at her comment. Mischievously, he straightened his usually hunched back (for once), cupped his palm next to her ear, and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll pass on the cake. How about a kiss from you? I've been waiting for that for over a decade."

If it could turn any redder, the pigments on **Rain's **cheeks could probably match the redness of a tomato. She could feel blood, along with unexplainable heat rushing there. If it wasn't because she had just finished three matches with **L**, one of the boys would have noticed her blushing. However, her reactions soon after were enough to trigger their suspicions. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shook her head. Looking at him again, she tried to say something, but again, failed pitifully.

"But, the… what… why… how come… you… me…"

"Idea rejected?" **L** asked, looking hurt. She had no way of telling if he was acting or otherwise. **Rain** looked down and with her eyes closed, shook her head viciously. She then looked at him again.

"I… it's just that… err… the…" she stammered again. "Argh, never mind!"

"I'll take it as a 'yes'," he smiled, reaching for her chin and tilted it so her eyes leveled his. **Rain** gulped, her heartbeat intensely growing louder and faster. Even the two younger boys noticed the sudden exothermic chemistry reaction. The sixteen year old had been this close to anyone (besides **Near**), let alone one from the opposite gender. Their faces only a thin layer of air apart, she could feel his breathing, surprisingly still steady from the earlier matches which had seriously worn her out. She bit her lower lip, slightly scared. She wanted to close her eyes, yet at the same time also wanting to see what would happen. Slowly, and gently, he placed a soft peck on her forehead. And she did something none of them expected. She shrieked. Shrieked and pushed **L **away from her.

"So… sorry… I… I wasn't expecting that… I didn't… mean… it." She looked away. Silence. As she had her glance back on him, he was smiling-smiling innocently at her. It was a smile she could never resist, though comprehending it requires something beyond even _her _understanding. And she was regarded by many as a young genius, with an estimated IQ of around 195.

"I'll take that as the deposit," **L** laughed, holding up his racquet towards her. She blushed again, this time clearly obvious to the younger boys, who couldn't help but holding back laughter. Again, she did something beyond everyone's expectation. She nodded. Shyly. For a split moment, their eyes were on each other, a mysterious sensation floating within the court. Then…

"**Mello**, you better win this match!" she shouted. Sweat drops were seen on the three boys.

* * *

Watching **L** and **Mello **playing against each other at full power made her envious. She couldn't remember a time where **L **looked so happy being with _her_. For as long as she could remember, she never contributed anything more than troubles and extra burdens to his life. She looked at the other court; a few younger children were throwing tennis balls at each other, all laughing and joking around happily. Just then, a young girl appeared behind her and gave her a soft push at the shoulder. 

"Look!" the girl proudly showed **Rain** one of her sketches in a torn art book. Seeing the sketch, **Rain** immediately tried to snatch it, but the girl was too quick for her. It was the image of **L** _kissing_ her just a couple of minutes ago.

"**Lynda**!" **Rain** begged, her voice demanding yet desperate.

"I saw it!" **Lynda** exclaimed proudly. "I've always been suspecting, but I thought it was just my over-imaginative imagination. I bet everyone else would love to hear about it!"

"Don't you dare!" **Rain** threatened, though she knew very well nothing could hold the younger girl back.

"Well, I'm kind of tired from the outing today… and it's my turn to do to the laundry tomorrow…"

"I get it. I'll do it. In return, shut up, okay?" **Rain** sighed. **Lynda** cheered.

"Tell me, **Rain**, you like him, don't you? You've always been clinging on for the slightest news of him, always waiting for his letter or call…"

**Rain** did not reply. Instead, she smiled to herself as she recalled the memories she shared with the only two men in her life, in the only place she knows as home- Wammy's House.

* * *

She had no real name. No one knew who her parents were. She was an unwanted baby, found soaked in a drain during a rainy day. Had it been a few hours later, her life would have ended at less than two weeks old. The one who found her was none other than **Quillsh Wammy**, who later established a number of orphanages. Though found in East Bourne, she had heavy oriental features. Running out of bright ideas, **Wammy** decided to name her **Rain**. She was later adopted as his granddaughter. 

It waswhen she wassix years old that she first met **L**- her first and only child friend. To her, he was great. Smart, nice, _gallant_, and strong. He was everything she wasn't. When they were both placed at one of the orphanages **Wammy** founded, he saved her from bullies. He reserved desserts for her, helped her when all chores were pushed to her, and even stayed with her all night long when she once had high fever. **Rain **was weak. She had a weak heart. Her left eye had been blind since she was an infant. **L **was her hero, her knight.

She could never forget the _first _time **L **'saved' her life. It was during a typical field trip. Or perhaps it was a picnic. She wasn't sure. She was not allowed to run around, or to join in the rest of running and playing kids. She was even given a strict supervision by **Sister Jane**. She felt left out. She knew everyone cared for her, but she wanted to have fun like a typical six year old girl. Later, when **Sister Jane** went off, for reasons **Rain **had forgotten of, **L **was told to 'keep her company', to ensure she would not run off. She tried and begged, but her efforts were all futile in convincing him to act against order. She acted and she schemed, but it was useless against him, who claimed to be far more superior than her in intelligence. Enraged, she finally fooled him with her self-made desserts- tying him up with table clothes while he was focused on the delicacies.

She then ran into a series of 'extreme adventures'. First of all, she lost her way while wandering around in the forest, away from everyone else. Being frightened, she started hyperventilating. This led to dizziness. Before she realized it, she fell into a river. The flow was not that strong, but her heart failed to send sufficient blood supply to her muscle, and soon she was starting to drown. Seven year old **L**, being slightly shorter and smaller than her, had single handedly saved her. Both of them ended up sick for the coming few days. When asked, **L **did not expose _anything_, and thus both received the same punishment. She never thanked him for that.

Two years later, **Wammy** brought **L **along with him for his 'journeys'. **Rain** was heartbroken. She believed she was not good enough for her grandfather. At some point, she despised **L **for taking over her 'place'.

Years passed. **Wammy **and **L **would visit her, or rather, the House, once in a while. Sometimes they would stay for more than a week. Sometimes they would visit separately. She was also starting to get used to her life there. In fact, she loved it there very much. Over the years, her circle of friends was no longer limited to one single person. She was no longer the target for bullies. However, though the number of friends and admirers she had was more than enough for her to handle, her heart remained in vain. _**L**… _the only times she was truly happy was when she was with him…

* * *

"**RAIN!**" **Lynda** demanded, violently shaking the daydreaming girl. **Rain** laughed and pushed her off. 

"Ah," she admitted sheepishly, "I think I do."

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**2˚Two˚2:** **Blossoming Hearts**

**L **announces his desire to pursue **Kira** and leave Wammy's House, again. **Rain** tries to stop him, debating with herself if she should confess to him…

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Finally, a revised version of chapter 1. Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, **RX**-san. Please, please, please review! If you don't like it and have ideas on how I can improve it, it's great! I'll gladly appreciate your criticism. If you like it, it's great too! I wish to know which part attracts you. It'll help me improve my writings. Oh, if you hate it cause it's a Mary Sue… I'm sorry… I'll try to make **Rain** less Mary-Sue-ish. I already am trying, honest! 

I checked, and tried a **Mary Sue Litmus Test** and scored '_Borderline character. Characters in this range are potential MS's, who can go either way dependent on the author's skill.' _Give me a chance, k? Thanks!

I'll give references if anyone's interested :)


	2. Blossoming Hearts

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED

**2˚TWO˚2: **Blossoming Hearts

Night was drawing near. Streaks of golden red rays started to fade into the background of beautiful dark violet. In a few minutes, the eyes-striking sunlight would shy away for the day. Sunsets had always been so wonderful, yet so brief. **Rain **closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze on her face. She loved the smell of nature- the scent of trees and grass. The sweet melody of the natural environment everyone took for granted. It was those tiny little things that inspired her music score composing. At that very moment, she finally recognized the sensation known as 'bliss'. Worries concerning her recitals and academic educations escaped her mind. Best of all, **L** was with her, alone.

"So, what brings the world's best detective back here this time?" she asked teasingly as she slowly stopped the swaying swing she was sitting on. Looking at **L**, she couldn't help but laugh. He was sitting on the swing, with his usual sitting style. A while ago, she was watching in amusement as he tried to balance himself. It was a wonder how he managed, but he was already there, both his feet sharing the small rectangle of the swing with his buttocks. To her amazement, he was also swaying in motion with the gentle wind with his hands on his knees.

He looked at her, and as if he did not notice her laughing her head off, he simply replied, "Is there a rule against me returning _home_?"

**Rain** jumped off the swing, landing both feet on the barren ground below the swing. She shook her head, slowly approaching him.

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised, since you suddenly decided to visit all of a sudden…" She waited quietly for his response. He remained silent, as if trying to think of the best reply.

"I miss you…" he slowly began.

"Yeah, right. I miss you too. So what's the big event here that attracts your attention?" she interrupted sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. I just wanted to see you again, so here I am," he insisted. Slowly, he added, "I may never see you again after today." She raised her eyebrows upon hearing it, disbelieving.

"I'm sure you miss my baking more than me," she joked.

"**Rain**, please." He had his eyes focused on her. His stern expression showed no sign of his usual playfulness. She wisely chose not to speak another word. "For an orphan like me, you are the closest I have to a family member. I… I've always wanted to tell you this."

The awkward sensation was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She hated it when he was serious. She never knew what to say. This time, she could not understand the reasons behind his weird behavior. She stopped walking when she realized she was already right behind him.

"**L**…"

"Yes?"

Before he could turn to look at her, she pushed him off the swing. She was known for her unpredictable actions. Losing his balance, poor **L **fell down, face flat on the ground. She half expected him to jump up and bark at her. She was wrong. He stopped moving, completely. She waited, and waited. Still, no response. Panic inflicted her. She approached him slowly, cautiously. She kneeled down, and patted his shoulder. No response.

"**L**, don't scare me," she muttered. She started to shake him lightly. No response.

"**L**!"

Suddenly, he raised his head, startling her. He quickly grabbed her hands and pushed her to the ground, him being on top of her.

"Gotcha!"

"You tricked me!" She accused, laughing.

"That really hurt," he complained, and started laughing as well. "I'll have you pay for that."

She stopped laughing as she realized the close distant behind them. Her heartbeat started to increase.

"How?" She challenged, trying to sound menacing. He smirked, sensing the fear in her tone. He brought himself closer to her.

"For once, listen to me," he scolded. "I came all the way back to see you. At least welcome me with some nice cookies." Closer.

"You should inform me earlier," she shot back. Closer.

"I forgive you then. I just wanted to see you again. I miss you, honest." Closer. She could feel his chest on hers. His heartbeat was clearly audible, thumping as loud as hers.

"I miss you, too," she confessed softly, "You were always running around, never telling me anything. You just never fail to make me worried!" Their faces were only inches apart. She could no longer feel her rapid heartbeat. The following events somehow took places naturally.

"**Rain**?"

"Yes?"

"The match with **Mello** this afternoon… I won." He closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

"Tell us what happened!" **Lynda **urged as soon as **Rain **came out from the shower room. **Valerie **and **Mandy **nodded curiously. **Rain** blushed, not intending to release any information, even to her best friends.

"It's okay if she refuses to say anything. We'll just put the pieces together and come out with our own conclusion," **Mandy**, a thirteen years ago talented pianist suggested. The other two cheered. As **Rain **ignored them, the trio started making up stories, one more ridiculous than another. Soon, the four roommates were chasing around their 'usually-neat' room, throwing pillows against each other.

Just as **Rain** was about to give up the chase as she started gasping for air, they heard knocks on the door. All four girls quickly tidied their room as much as possible. They wouldn't want **Mr. Roger **or **Sister Jane** to see their room in such a mess!

"Who's there?" **Valerie** asked.

"It's me, **L**. Is **Rain** there?" a voice from the other side of the door asked.

All three girls looked at **Rain** with knowing smiles on their faces as they tried to push her out of the room. "Don't let your lover boy wait too long!"

"Well, at least let me dress up first!" the half-naked girl yelled pleadingly, loud enough to be heard even a few blocks away. The girls burst into laughter as they realized she was still wrapped in her favorite _pink _towel.

* * *

For a long time, the two teenagers sat on the ground outside Wammy's House, none said a word. It was **L** who broke the silence.

"I heard you started playing with the piccolo these days," he voiced.

"Yes, just for fun though. I won't have any time to master it…" she replied regretfully. Although she was especially talented in the field of music, she was already a full-time pianist as well as violinist.

He took out a box, and gave it to her. "Here, for you."

Even without holding it, she knew it was a piccolo container. Unable to control her smile, she thanked him with a wide beam across her face as she accepted it. Without saying anything, she started to assemble the parts. After she was done, she took up and started blowing it. Not of professional level, but it was enough to serenade the night.

"I'll be leaving England tomorrow," **L **announced suddenly, after almost half an hour of listening to her performance.

She stopped blowing, holding her newly received gift as tightly as she could. "Another case?" she asked, trying to hold her voice together.

"I'll be investigating a mass murderer whom the public regard as '**Kira**'," he explained. "I'm not sure how long it'll take. Perhaps a month, or it could be years."

"Can I be of any help?" she offered hopefully, though she knew he would never allow her to have any part in his investigation.

"No, thanks." Just as she expected.

"Must you go?"

"My sense of justice tells me I must," he replied without a sense of hesitance.

She knew nothing she said could change his mind. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she continued to play the piccolo.

"**Rain**… You are the most important person to me. I treasure you a lot," he told her silently.

She did not reply, but continued blowing into the piccolo. He could tell she was starting to cry from the tune. "Can you please keep me company this whole night?" The only reply he received was her nodding her head.

_I will even accompany you to hell… because I love you…_

**Coming up next:**

**3˚Three˚3: The Chase**

**L **and** Kira **began their cat and mouse chase, each standing for their own believes. **Rain **wondered if she should have faith in **L**'s ability; or to go against **L**'s will and 'smuggle herself' to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

At first, I was rather upset since nobody seems to like my writings. Thanks to **RX**-san and **Arcer**-san, I decided to continue writing. As a writer, I ought to devote myself to finish any materials that I started on, even if I'm my only reader. But since there are at least two people out there who are reading it, I believe I hold even more responsibility to continue this piece of work.

Okay, enough rambling. Another chapter completed (though a short one), with thanks to **RX**-san (let me know if you prefer me to call you a different name ). Next up, less sappiness and more actions. Reviews please!

**RX**-san: Okie, after listening to (reading :P) your opinion, I decided it might really be a good idea not to expose too much about my OC. Who knows I might need to change her profile in future chapters? wink Thanks for all help in beta-reading my fics!

**Arcer**-san: Thanks for your comment. I've read through the chapter, and tried altering some parts where I think it might be too un-**L**-like. Other than that, let's just assume he's just a different person in front of his childhood friends, compared to when he's working with police officers or politicians, etc, as the world's greatest detective. And erm… the names are in **bold **since the characters have (in my opinion) names that can be defined in other ways- L, Near, Mello(w), Rain… it's just an attempt to avoid confusion


End file.
